Walking a Fine Line
by Krmshep
Summary: What happens when Auror Albus Potter arrests Scorpius Malfoy for a crime he seemingly knows nothing about? This will be a slash fic - ASP/SM - If it's not your thing, don't read - Simple! Will feature Draco & Harry but they are both married - No Drarry!
1. Chapter 1

**My first time writing this style of story so please be gentle with me! **

**For anybody reading my other fic - this is an additional one and the other is still be written at the same time! Don't panic ;) **

**Please note: This story will be a slash fic - If this is not your thing then please don't read and you won't be offended. **

**All characters etc belong to JKR and I do not claim them as my own. **

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

Scorpius Malfoy was woken suddenly by his front door being blast open. Blinking rapidly and feeling around for his wand, he sat up as quickly as he could.

Holding out his wand and looking around, he saw two faces approaching his bedroom. Before he even had a chance to think of a spell for the two intruders, the bigger of the two opened his mouth and cast a spell.

'Expelliarmus.'

Scorpius' wand flew out of his hand and the man, who he now recognised from his seven years at Hogwarts, grabbed it out of the air. He couldn't understand what was happening. Glancing at the clock, Scorpius noted that it was 20 minutes after 2am. What in Merlin's beard was Albus Potter and doing at his house, at this time of day? Well, night!

'What the …'

'Shut it Malfoy' said the second wizard who Scorpius then recognised slightly from school.

Hugo Weasley was a couple of years younger than both Albus and himself and Scorpius had never associated with him at Hogwarts. Well, to be fair, Scorpius hadn't associated with anyone much at Hogwarts. Any friends, well acquaintances, which he had know from his childhood before school had all been sorted into Slytherin, which was where Scorpius was expecting to go. Well until that dreadful day when the sorting hat decided otherwise. He remembered it well…

~o~o~o~

'_Oooooh, a Malfoy. It's been a quite a while since I had one of those… Hmmmm, you're not quite the same as your father and grandfather before you. No, a black sheep of the family … or a white sheep in your family. I had one of those before from your family, a long time ago, Black by name but not by nature.' _

_Scorpius knew of course who the sorting hat had meant. The 'scum' that had been Sirius Black had been ingrained into him from a very young age. Scorpius had always been secretly in awe of the rebel of the family. _

'_But what to do with you, young Malfoy. A good brain on your head, yes, but you lack that cunningness that your father before you had in abundance. Oh, I know. Better be Raaaaavenclaw.'_

_Scorpius remembered the silence in the great hall. He could remember the shock on everyone's faces but that shock doubled when not five minutes later Albus Potter got the same fate. _

~o~o~o~

The expression that was currently on Potter's face was not one that Scorpius was familiar with. It was one that he had seen, but only in The Daily Prophet after he had assisted with the capturing of someone dangerous. Normally, a dark or dangerous wizard, or someone who had escaped the Auror office many, many times. But that couldn't be the situation now. Scorpius had never heard anything so laughable, well yes obviously his family name was tainted with bad thoughts and feelings, but for him, it was definitely laughable.

The thoughts in his head must have caused him to smile as the next thing he heard was Weasley shouting again.

'Incarcerous'

Scorpius gasped as his arms and legs were bound tightly by ropes.

'Not smiling now are you Malfoy. Say goodbye to all of your home comforts as I'm pretty sure that Azkaban doesn't have a lot of them… if any' Weasley scowled.

'Hugo… Let's do this properly. Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of the job that needs doing.'

It was the first time that Scorpius had heard Potter speak in seven years, since they had left Hogwarts in fact. Even in light of the situation, Scorpius couldn't help but think how much he had always loved Potter's voice and how little it had changed in the past seven years.

'Potter… What is going on?'

'Come off it Malfoy, the games up. You're off to the Ministry for questioning and then it's off to Azkaban for you.'

'WHAT? You cannot be serious?'

Potter spoke up again.

'Don't act all coy, Malfoy. We have intelligence from a very reliable source. Now are you going to come in easily or are we going to have to force you there in these binds.'

'I want to speak to my father. I'm not going anywhere until I speak to him.'

'Oh, Al. Just take him. If he gets splinched for not cooperating then that's his own fault.' Hugo said impatiently.

Albus looked at Scorpius again before he spoke.

'I must say I was disappointed when I got this job. I always thought you were different from your family – obviously the sorting hat got it wrong. It wouldn't be the first time.'

For Albus, he really meant that. Although they hadn't been friends at school, Scorpius always seemed to work hard and keep out of trouble. He had grown up hearing lots of stories about Draco Malfoy – mainly from his Uncle Ron – and he had always thought Scorpius was nothing like his father. Obviously his judge of character wasn't as good as he had thought it was. And he was right about the sorting hat too, after his dad had told him the story of how his grandparents had been killed by Lord Voldemort, it was obvious to him that the sorting hat could make mistakes. Who would put a cowardly traitor in Gryffindor? People can't change that much, surely?

Scorpius was in shock. What in Merlin's name was he supposed to have done? He hated the look that was coming at him from Potter's face. They hadn't been friends in school but Albus had always looked at him with far less contempt than all the others in his house. At this moment in time though, the look of contempt on Potter's face was far greater than anything he had ever seen on another person's face – ever!

'An owl will be sent to a witch or wizard of your choice once we reach the ministry and only if you cooperate.'

Scorpius frowned but there wasn't a lot he could do whilst he was bound in these ropes. Even if he wasn't, there was no way he could duel against two of the best Aurors the ministry had to offer.

He cast his eyes downwards and let himself be apparated alongside Weasley and Potter.

~o~o~o~

On arriving at the ministry Albus cast a spell to release Scorpius from his binding and led him to a desk where a balding wizard sat, drifting asleep by the look of the drool escaping from his mouth.

Albus coughed loudly and the wizard jerked awake.

'Oh, Mr Potter, Sir.'

'Corner … If you can get Mr Malfoy booked in quickly. The Minister is waiting for us.' Albus said with an edge to his voice.

'Um… Yes, of course… Um, full name?'

Scorpius assumed he was now being addressed.

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy'

'Birth Date?'

'March 3rd, 2006'

'Do you have your wand?'

Scorpius saw Potter reach into his pocket and pull out his wand and hand it over to the wizard.

The wizard took out a measuring stick.

'10 ¼ inches, Cherry Wood with a core of Unicorn Hair. Is this correct?'

'Yes.'

Scorpius turned to see Potter eyeing him curiously.

'Unicorn hair? Are you sure?'

'Erm, yes. It has been my wand for the last fourteen years. I think I'd know. Is there a problem with that?'

Potter looked perplexed and agitated. 'No, it's just wand lore legend states that Unicorn hair is very difficult to turn to the dark arts. You are obviously a much stronger wizard than I realised.'

Scorpius looked back at him with his own look of contempt.

'Or maybe the sorting hat isn't the only one to make mistakes. Are we finished with this questioning as I would like to send a letter to my father?'

~o~o~o~

Ten minutes later Scorpius was given a small piece of parchment by Weasley. Potter had gone to speak to the Minister for Magic.

'Make it quick, Malfoy. I want to get home to my bed.'

Scorpius ignored him and turned to the parchment, dipping his quill in the ink, he began to write.

_**Father, **_

_**For reasons unknown to myself, I have found myself in The Ministry after being arrested by Aurors Potter and Weasley. **_

_**I still do not know why but I am assured it is serious. **_

_**Potter is speaking to the Minister himself now about me and he is going to be questioning me. **_

_**Please come to my assistance as I am unsure how to progress. They are talking about Azkaban and I am not ashamed to admit the thought scares me. **_

_**Your son, **_

_**Scorpius.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo ... What do you think? <strong>

**Very nervous person here waiting on your verdicts. Please review and let me know. I will not be offended by anyone's opinion so let me know, good or bad! Thanks =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**An update already? Yes, there is! Unfortunately, this is a one off occurance and future updates will probably have a longer gap in between. **

**Thank you to my reviewers =) I love hearing from you and love to know if your liking my stories, or not. **

**Disclaimer: All characters / setting etc belong to JK - Only the storyline is my own. **

* * *

><p>After sending the owl to his father, Scorpius was taken by Weasley to what he could only describe as a holding cell. It was tiny. There were four walls, a door with no window, two wooden chairs and a table. Surely this wasn't where he was going to be interviewed, Scorpius thought.<p>

'Are the ministry running out of Galleons?' He asked Weasley who was still watching him with a disgruntled look on his face.

'This is all you deserve you piece of scum.'

Before Scorpius could think of something to say back, he heard a cough coming from behind Weasley's back. He couldn't make out who the new arrival was but he could tell from the change in Weasley's demeanour that it was someone important. He stood quickly and straightened his back.

'Thank you Mr Weasley. That will be quite enough. I will take over now.'

Scorpius had heard that voice before, he knew he had but he couldn't place it.

Weasley at least had the grace to look embarrassed as he replied. 'Yes, minister. Sorry, Sir.'

He started to depart from Scorpius' eye line but not before sending him a disgusted look with his eyes. As he moved, Scorpius noted that yes; it was indeed the Minister for Magic himself who had come to speak to him.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood across the small room from him but Scorpius couldn't help but feel intimidated by the tall man in front of him.

'Well, Mr Malfoy, I would say it was a pleasure to meet you but these are definitely not the circumstances for that.'

Scorpius was very worried now. From all the many stories he had heard of the man standing here were that he was tough, but fair. It didn't look like he was going to be showing any of that so-called fairness in Scorpius' case. He needed to find out what was happening and why he was here.

He tried unsuccessfully to keep his voice clear and unafraid.

'Mr Shacklebolt, Minister, Sir. Will you please tell me the reasons for these intrusions to my life tonight? I have been awoken in the middle of the night, dragged here for questioning and basically treated like a criminal with not one person telling me why, or what I have supposedly done.'

The Minister raised his eyebrows and viewed Scorpious with another look of contempt. The same look he had received earlier that night.

'Mr Malfoy, we have it on very good authority, and with eyewitness accounts, that you have been trying to band together and 'collect' any remaining Death Eaters and their families to join you in your plan to overthrow The Ministry and The Minister for Magic himself, well, myself.'

Scorpius narrowed his eyes and looked taken aback.

'What? That is utterly absurd. What do you mean eyewitness accounts. Who? How? When?'

'It is me asking the questions here Mr Malfoy but I will answer some of the questions you have posed, as if you don't already know the answers. The last Saturday to have passed Malfoy, last Saturday night, I have personally seen memory accounts that you met with several other dark wizarding families in the first of many meetings.'

Scorpius couldn't even contemplate where to start. Of course he hadn't been at any such meeting, let alone organising one. It was laughable – he wouldn't even know where to start. He knew exactly where he had been last Saturday night but he was never going to divulge this information, especially to the Minister for Magic himself. He would not disgrace his father or his family like that. He had sworn against it.

He could hear the Minister continuing to speak.

'Personally, in my opinion, it wasn't even a very well thought out meeting which shows your lack of experience. There was not the kind of wizards there that I would expect at such a meeting. I would call them more second-rate families but maybe that is how you planned to work this without being caught. Unfortunately for you someone, who in the past would have complied with this plan, decided to turn over a new leaf and turn you in.'

'Somebody actually told you about this? Who?'

'Is that an admittance of guilt, Mr Malfoy?'

Scorpius groaned.

'No, Minister. It is not. It is an expression of outrage that somebody who obviously has a grudge against me or my family is using me in this way. I can swear under Veritaserum that I was not at any such meeting and that should clear this up and I can go home, yes?'

Scorpius could see the Minister gradually getting more agitated.

'No, Malfoy. It is not that easy. We have been warned that you would offer this up but also been warned that you have successfully made a potion to counteract against the affects of Veritaserum.'

Scorpius was no longer hiding his panic. Someone really wanted to hurt him and his family. In the back of his panicked head, he could hear Shacklebolt continuing.

'We at the Ministry have been aware of these goings on for a while now but we had no clues as to who the culprit was. You have been very clear and thorough Malfoy. To be honest, I was shocked when I found out it was you. From everything I had heard about you, I thought you were going to be the one to change the darkness that comes from your family name. And you, Scorpius, from my own house too.'

'But it is nothing to do with me – I know nothing about these things you are talking about. I swear Minister, you have got it wrong.'

As Scorpius finished speaking, an owl arrived and dropped a letter by The Minister which he opened. He looked at Scorpius.

'From your father.'

~o~o~o~

At Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy had awoken to an insistent tapping at his bedroom window. His wife Astoria had rolled over and ignored the noise so Draco reluctantly jumped up and went to the window. He was shocked to see a Ministry owl waiting for him with a letter attached to its leg.

After reading the letter in shock, Draco told Astoria, who had now woken, it was nothing and to go back to sleep. He needed to think without her panicking. He would tell her in the morning if this wasn't an awful mistake.

He went to his office and shut the door casting a locking spell as he did. He sat down at his desk and began to write.

_**For the attention of The Minister for Magic;**_

_**Minister, **_

_**I have just received a letter from my son, Scorpius, informing me of his arrest. I am not sorry to inform you this has been an extremely large mistake on The Ministry's part. **_

_**I would be extremely grateful if you could release my son straight away. I will of course send a generous donation to The Ministry once this is all straightened out. **_

_**With regards,**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

Draco paced his office for the next hour waiting to hear news from Scorpius but nothing came. Surely the first thing he would do would be to contact him and let him know. Another ten minutes passed before an owl arrived with another letter attached.

_**Mr Malfoy, **_

_**I'm sorry to inform you that there has been no mistake and an offer of gold, no matter how generous, will not be accepted at this time. **_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt, **_

_**Minister for Magic**_

~o~o~o~

After flooing to The Ministry and getting no answers or being able to see his son, The Minister or the Aurors who had arrested Scorpius, Draco decided he needed to take matters into his own hands. He had found out why Scorpius had been arrested and it was absurd. He needed help to uncover the truth and for that he needed to speak to someone who he hadn't seen for many years.

Stepping out of the grate at the desired address, Draco couldn't help but feel nervous. Would he be turned away or would this old acquaintance be willing to help him.

By now it was very early morning and he hoped he wasn't about to wake people but this couldn't wait, thought Draco as he knocked on the door. As he did, he could feel the protective spells coming off the house in bounds.

After what felt like hours instead of minutes, the door was opened slowly.

'Malfoy?' the voiced asked shocked.

Malfoy took in the image of the man he had known for years and noted that his appearance had not changed at all. After working as an Auror for many years, he'd imagined it would have but not at all.

'Potter. I… I need your help.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think ? Please click the review button and let me know =) <strong>

**I'm just going to stress again, there will be no Drarry in this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow - I am amazed by the response of my readers so far - Thank You so much to every single one of you who is reading and enjoying, and an extra special thank you to every one of you who presses the review button. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine - Belongs to JK - Always!**

* * *

><p>Rolling over in bed and glancing at the clock, Harry groaned when he realised it was only six in the morning. Who in their right mind would come knocking at this time of morning?<p>

He heard his wife, Ginny, gradually starting to stir as the knocking started again, more persistent this time.

'Harry?' Ginny asked quietly, her voice weakened by sleep.

'Don't worry love; I'll see who it is. You go back to sleep.'

Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand, casting a spell to put clothes on him as he started to walk downstairs. He never answered the door without his wand, learning this lesson from stories of his late father.

Opening the door and seeing who was there, Harry was sure there was a look of shock on his face. If he'd had taken a guess, he could honestly say this person was the last on his mind.

'Malfoy?'

Yes, he couldn't believe, his old enemy, Draco Malfoy, was stood at his door. He had seen Malfoy around occasionally in passing, but never to speak to. They were not friends, or even acquaintances so why had Malfoy come to see him.

'Potter. I… I need your help.'

~o~o~o~

After carefully considering his options and seeing the pain etched in Malfoy's face, he somewhat reluctantly let the man into his home. Of course Harry knew that his son, Albus, had arrested Malfoy's son today on Death Eater charges but if he thought he would be helping him out with this, he was much mistaken. He had never met the boy who was in his son's house at school but after recent revelations, he had no desire to.

He glanced over at Malfoy sitting in his lounge uncomfortably. The man was so out of place in his home. He just didn't look like he belonged in a room with the Potter's mismatched furniture and photos of their children all over the walls.

'So, are you just going to sit there or are you going to tell me why you are here?'

Harry didn't mean to sound so standoffish but he wasn't comfortable in this situation any more than Malfoy was, and the man had come to him and said he needed help.

'Potter… I am not here by choice, I mean, I did choose to come here, but only because I had no one else to speak to who may be able to help me.'

Harry watched the blonde man run his fingers through his hair anxiously.

'We aren't friends, Malfoy. Not even close. What makes you think I would help you?'

Harry's Auror skills were making him notice the other mans body language. This wasn't fake, Malfoy was really worried and as a father himself, Harry could understand why.

'Because you are a man that likes to see justice done but I have never believed you are an unfair man, Potter. I know you will be aware that your son and nephew arrested my son a few hours ago. I need you to help me because he is not guilty. He is no more a Death Eater than you are. He is not me, Potter, and he is definitely not my father.'

'Even if I believed you, which I don't Malfoy, there would be nothing I could do. A suspected resurrection of the Death Eaters is completely out of my hands.'

The man sat opposite Harry dropped his head into his hands and sighed loudly. Harry was sure he heard his old enemies voice getting chocked up as he spoke again.

'You have to believe me. He is my son, my only son. Even if he doesn't always behave the way a true Malfoy should, he is my son and he is not a death eater.' He chuckled darkly but it was not a happy laugh. 'I can't believe The Ministry would use Scorpius like this, just to get back at the Malfoy name.'

'The Ministry does no such thing. I will tell you this once and only once. The Auror who watched the meeting go ahead is a very good friend of mine and not one to be deceived. The Minister himself has seen Ron's memories and took it upon himself to order the arrest of you son.'

Draco Malfoy looked over at Harry with a look of utter disgust on his face.

'Weasley? Weasley is the reason my son is currently waiting to be shipped to Azkaban. I swear, when I find that man and his mudblood wife…'

'DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT!'

Harry erupted. There was no way he was allowing anyone, especially a Malfoy sit in his house, insulting his family like that.

'Get out of my house and don't come back here again. Your son will get what he deserves.' Harry said drawing his wand.

The realisation on Malfoy's face was huge. He had ruined his only chance of speaking to someone who could possibly understand his son's innocence.

'Potter … Harry. I'm sorry. That was unnecessary and I shouldn't have said that but please, Scorpius is not guilty. I know where he was during this meeting and why he can't say. Please, hear me out and then you can throw me out of your house or curse me. I can't go home to my wife without knowing I have tried everything, even if my father will kill me.'

Draco Malfoy was desperate. Harry could see this. He had called him Harry and apologised in the same breath. He was torn. He didn't want this man in his house but he was a father and he knew that he would do anything to guarantee their safety. He reluctantly stowed his wand back in his pocket.

'Talk, Malfoy.'

Draco looked up at the man in front of him and realised that this was his only choice. He had to go against everything his family, well his father, believed in. He was going to betray the head of the Malfoy household.

'My son, Scorpius, is gay. He can't have been at that meeting, let alone hosting it, as every Saturday he travels to Muggle London and goes to a club for people of his … kind. It is the only time he gets to truly be himself and he would not miss this. You have to trust me, Potter. My son is as far from a Death Eater as you can possibly get. He does not have that inside of him. Somebody has set him up, our family up. I don't know who and I don't know why but I need you to help me uncover the truth. Please Potter … Harry. Don't let an innocent man go to Azkaban when the real culprit is still out there.'

It was the most he had ever heard Malfoy speak before but Harry could tell, from his voice and his eyes, that every word he had just heard was nothing but what he believed to be the truth. One thing didn't make sense though.

'Being gay isn't a crime, Malfoy. Why doesn't Scorpius tell the Minister this and he can investigate it. If it is true then he will be able to find out. You see, muggles have these devices called camcorders which record moving images…'

Harry stopped talking as Malfoy interrupted him.

'He can't tell them.'

'Why not?' Harry was confused. Yes, being gay still wasn't totally accepted in the Wizarding World yet, his son was proof of that, but rather than face Azkaban, surely it was the better option.'

'His grandfather, my father found out several years ago. He used the Cruciatus curse on Scorpius and forced him to make an unbreakable vow, forbidding him to tell another wizard about his … preferences.'

'That's illegal.' Said Harry, shocked. He knew Lucius Malfoy was cruel but not that cruel.

'Have you ever known my father to do anything not illegal, Potter?' Malfoy said with a hint of that dark laughter again.

'I need to speak to my son, Albus. If anyone can figure this out, he can. He can understand the way people's minds work. I will send you an owl.'

Harry stood to make it clear that the conversation was over.

'But…'

Draco couldn't think of anything else to say. He had told Potter everything he knew and the man might as well have dismissed it. He followed Harry to the door wondering what to do next.

'Malfoy … If you are telling me the truth, I will help you. I will speak to my son this morning. Trust me.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmmm, so what did you think of the Harry  Draco interaction? Did Harry forgive way too quickly after Draco called Hermione a mudblood? Should Draco trust Harry? **

**Let me know what you think and any questions you might have. I love replying to my reviewers and will always answer questions if I can without revealing too much! =) **


End file.
